The Molecular Biology Core Facility was established at Meharry Medical College in 1989 and occupies approximately1,100 square feet of space in Room 4008 of the West Basic Sciences Building. The primary aim of the core facility is to provide services of routinely used molecular biological techniques in a timely, efficient and cost effective manner.. The facility provides services in the area of DNA sequencing, oligonucleotide synthesis, peptide synthesis and protein sequencing for the faculty, graduates students, and staff at the College. The following major pieces of equipment are located in this faculty: ABI Perkin Elmer DNA sequencer, ABI peptide synthesizer, ABI DNA synthesizer, Milligen Bioresearch protein sequencer, AMBIS radioanalytic imaging system, Bio-Rad phosphoimaging system. Auxiliary equipment includes the following: Waters HPLC system, two scintilation counters, two DNA thermal cyclers, a Hewlett-Packard spectrophotometer and a Beckman Model L8M ultracentrifuge. Many Meharry faculty, graduate students, technicians as well as outreach program students and college and high school teachers have used the services and biotech training provided by the Facility's staff.